This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the presently described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hydrocarbon drilling and production systems may comprise multiple fluid conduits with an inner fluid conduit or flowline positioned concentrically within an outer fluid conduit or flowline, thereby forming an annulus between the inner and outer fluid conduits. For instance, in hydrocarbon drilling systems an annulus may be formed between a work string or tubing positioned within a borehole and a casing string that lines the outer surface of the borehole. In another example, some offshore hydrocarbon production systems include pipe-in-pipe systems for transporting a first fluid (e.g., recovered hydrocarbons, etc.) within a bore of an inner fluid conduit. In this example, the annulus formed around an exterior surface of the inner fluid conduit may contain a second fluid, such as an insulating fluid for heating the first fluid disposed in the bore of the inner fluid conduit. In some applications, it may be desirable to provide for selective fluid communication between the bore of the inner fluid conduit and the annulus. For instance, in some applications a blockage may form in the bore of the inner fluid conduit, necessitating the provision of fluid communication between the bore of the inner fluid conduit and the annulus to pass a fluid around the blockage disposed in the inner fluid conduit.